A Long Way Off
by ChekaBrauna
Summary: When Seto Kaiba takes over Kaiba Corp, things became even more worser for Mokuba. Left on his own and unable to understand why his brother has changed so much, Mokuba struggles to find a way to deal with everything. And while Seto is overwhelmed with work and the haunting past, he didn t realize that he distances himself more and more from Mokuba. Family fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**You don´t care about me anymore**

When Seto Kaiba took over Kaiba Corp three months ago, Mokuba had thought things would become like they were before Gozaburo adopted them four years ago. He had thought, his brother would change back to the person he was , before they meet their stepfather. Mokuba had thought with Gozaburo gone, Seto would love him again.

The boy had asumed that things would change as fastly, as they did four years ago, when they were adopted and left their life as two poor orphans behind and became rich and respected. He had thought, that if Seto would make his dream true and get a hold of their stepfather´s company, he would be the old Seto again. The brother, who Mokuba missed for the past four years.

But it soon appeared that things would hardly change for young Mokuba. Even with Gozaburo now gone and his brother as the president of Kaiba Corp, everything stayed like it was. Living in a gold cage, with no affection and love. A empty home, which he had never learned to call _home._

Even the orphanage back then, had been a more comfortable home as the huge Kaiba mansion. Although, Mokuba had only been five years old when they got adopted, he could still remember the time as orphans clearly. They had dreamed of a family, who would give them care and love, but they had gotten a monster of a stepfather and even now, Mokuba didn´t know whether Seto had been aware of the fact, how things truly were.

The boy asked himself if things were really worth it. Sure, his brother had fulfilled his dream, but for which price? He knew very well that their relationship wasn´t the same anymore, he had hoped and prayed that things would go back to normal, as soon they would get rid of their stepfather, but nothing had changed. Nothing at all.

Was his brother before busy with his studying and education, was he now only focused in his new role as the Kaiba corp president. Like before, Mokuba took no part in Seto´s busy life. Seto hadn´t paid attention to him those past years. He even went so far an accused Mokuba, that he had selled his brother out at their stepfather. This accusation had deeply hurt him and it had ruined a part of his trust for his big brother.

Since Gozaburo was gone, Mokuba had not much interaction with Seto and although he was angry and hurt, at the same time he could understand that running a company at age fifteen could not be easy. That was, why the younger boy tried to show understanding for him. Maybe Seto had just so much to do, that he had not much spare time left.

But the feeling that his brother didn´t care about him became more and more present. And no matter how much he wished, things could become like they were before they got adopted, deep in his heart, he already knew that this wouldn´t happen.

No wonder he was nervous when he stood before his brother´s new office. There was a high possibillity that he was unwelcome and Mokuba was afraid that Seto would just reject him again. He always rejected him lately. But he was missing his _Niisama,_ and being only nine years old yet, made the situation hardly better for him. Mokuba needed someone who would look out for him and with whom he could talk about his day and problems and all the things which are bothering him.

Today he had gotten a straight A in math, something what never happened before. Mokuba had learned very much for this test, since he wanted to prove that he could be smart and successful too, just like Seto was. Of course he was diligent in school too, because he inwardly hoped, that his brother would pay attention to him, if he would get great grades at school. He was just a child after all. Still so young and naive.

Mokuba missed his big brother terrible and he was lonely. He felt alone and deserted. His hope to win Seto´s attention and love back blended with the fear that the elder didn´t care for him anymore. The dark haired child was sick of being alone, that was why he headed after school directly to the company, where Seto spent all his time now, instead of going home.

And now he was afraid that Seto didn´t want him here and so he hesitated a long moment before he finally could bring himself to knock at the office door. A second later, a tall and suited man with short brown hair opened the door and looked firmly down at Mokuba.

"I want to visit my brother." He said.

"Mr Kaiba is in a conference right now. I´ve orders to not let anyone disturb him for the coming hours."

"I´m not anyone. I´m his brother." Mokuba said angrily. "Go and tell him!"

"I´m afraid, I´ve strict orders. " The man stated firmly.

He felt his heart drop. Surely, Seto would make a expection for him, would he? He was still his little brother after all and the only family left. He had ran the whole way here, and it was a far way from his school to the Kaiba Corp company headquarters. The boy wanted to see his brother, even if it would just be for five minutes.

Perhaps it was a mixture of only being nine years old and the ongoing disappointment he received, that Mokuba became stubborn. He came all the way here and now Seto was busy again.

"Tell him that I´m here! Now!" The dark haired child demanded.

"I told you. Mr Kaiba wishes no disturbance."

It was stupid and it was pathetic, but Mokuba felt tears well up his eyes. He used all his willpower not to shed a single one. Crying was a sign of weakness, his brother had taught him that a long time ago. However, he wanted to see Seto now, he came extra here.

"Niisama!" He called. "Can I talk to you?"

"Be quiet!" The man snapped. "Do you know in how much trouble you´ll get me?!"

"Than go and tell my brother that I´m here for him!"

The man sighed annoyed. "I´ll see what I can do..." The adult said before he stepped inside the room again and closed the door behind. It was not more than a minute later, that the door opened again, but instead of his big brother, the same guy from before appeared.

"Mr Kaiba instructed me urgently that he is very busy at the moment and that he don´t wish any more interruptions. Furthermore, he instucted me to organize that someone drives you back to the Kaiba mansion." The man explained and tapped Mokuba´s shoulder. "Come little sir, I´ll arrange a limousine for you."

This time, Mokuba swallowed hard. He couldn´t believe that his _Niisama_ wouldn´t even have five minutes to greet him and ask him what he wants. It hurt so much that once again, he had to fought the urge to cry. He was probably too young to understand how the business was working but for him this was inexcusable. So when the man began to lead him away, he simple slapped the hand away and stormed back to the office. The guy couldn´t even react as quickly Mokuba had swung the door open and entered Seto´s office.

At first he entered the anteroom but the next door leaded to his brother´s real office. But before he could make contact with the door clog, the man grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back. He began screaming and kicking and even tried to bite the guy, when he carried him out. But apparently his little temper tantrum had exactly the effect Mokuba wanted, than a second later, a fancy dressed Seto stepped out of his meeting.

"What is the meaning of this?" Seto Kaiba snapped.

"I apologize, but the young man here consists to talk to you sir." The man, who realised Mokuba yet, bowed down.

"Niisama, I came here to visit you!" Mokuba explained nervously. His brother´s face was darken and he lowered his eyes when the elder glared down at him. It hit him by absolute surprise, when Seto suddenly grabbed him firmly by the upper arm and dragged him into the hallway.

"What are you doing here?!" Seto asked angrily. "And you better give me a good reason."

The younger brother glanced nervously up at him. "I just wanted to see you. You´re never home and I ju..."

"For that reason you came here and make a fool of yourself in front of my employees?! I´m running a company here and have no time for such nonsense to deal!" The older Kaiba barked.

Once again, the boy was almost crying. "I miss you, you´re never at home and we don´t see eachother anymore... I´m... I feel..." This time a sob escaped his lips and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Don´t start crying yet! It´s ridiculous." His brother finally realised his arm. "When will you finally begin to grow up Mokuba?! Stop acting like some idiotic crybaby!"

"I just wants to spend more time with you, like we did back then!"

"Get it into your head, this times are over!" Seto yelled. "I´ve far better things to do now and you should begin to realize now, that you aren´t some poor orphan anymore. You´re a Kaiba and you should begin to act like one! And now get out of my sight!"  
With that said, Seto turned around and strolled back towards his office. He didn´t even turn around.

Mokuba was stunned for a moment. The fact that his beloved brother apparently really hated him, hit him hard. He couldn´t prevent his tears from falling anymore. He didn´t care anyway. Without thinking, he ran through the building until he could finally pass through the exit.

It was cool outside today and a bit rainy too, but the dark haired boy needed the cool air in order to take deep breathes. He could not help, but felt confused by his own feelings. He was hurt but angry too. How could his brother dare to humilitate him over and over again. Without him, Seto wouldn´t even be the president of Kaiba Corb now. Mokuba was the one, who gave him his two percent company shares. He had trusted his big brother but maybe this had been stupid.

Gozaburo had warned him, that Seto was only using him for his own purposes. Mokuba had not want to believe it, not even when his brother had accused him of being a traitor and treated him like scum. He had believed in his brother, had trusted him so much. Because he was always remembering those days back in the orphanage, where Seto had been always there for him and his big brother had protected him from every harm.

For the first time, Mokuba wondered whether their stepfather had been right. Seto had only needed him for taking over the company. When he finally got what he wanted, he didn´t need him anymore. It was probably time, he realizes that he was alone now.

 _Niisama don´t need me anymore..._

And then, the tears just fell. Concurrently, it began to rain.

 **TBC**

 **I appreciate reviews very much. Please, tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like a Kaiba**

Seto Kaiba was called many things; smart, arrogant, crafty, well looking, but the truth was, he was a perfectionist. Everything he did had to be one hundred percent precise or else he would not be satisfied. He loved to be right and in his opinion, he was always right. The success he achieved in his fifteen years old life, was prove enough for his greatness. He was convinced, that this result was unprecedented and it satisfy him with gratification to think how far he had come.

And he had worked hard to achieve his goals. Everything he owned now, was a result of his own work and maybe a bit of his audacity too. It was obvious for anyone, that this fifteen year old teenager was far more cold-blooded as many old-fashioned business men.

When he took over Kaiba Corp some months ago, he had made it very clear, that many thing would change from now onward. Although, the company´s staff had been used to pressure under the management of his stepfather Gozaburo Kaiba, Seto´s requirements were on a whole different level. Many of Gozaburo´s old employee´s couldn´t accept the fact, that a teenager would be their boss from now onward. They tried to manipulate him and as this did not worked, they accused him that he had stolen Kaiba Corp from his stepfather. Well, the accusation were not entirely untrue but who wants to work for him and his new business ideas, has not to question his authority. The young Kaiba had made short process and fired half of the staff. He replaced them with new, younger and more capbale people, who fit better in the new concept of his KaibaCorp.

KaibaCorp was now a company, which produced games of the highest level of technology. Of course he needed people with visions and creativity, in order to be successful.

And again he had made the right decision. The first virtual game, a digital version of the card game _duel monsters,_ came out one month ago and the sales quotation was colossal. KaibaCorp had already made revenue in millions and a end was not in sight yet. Besides the next game would be realised in three weeks too and Seto could already imagine how much profit the company would make.

A smirk formed on Seto´s lips when he leaned back in his upholstered armchair. It was almost midnight and deep dark outside, but he was still busy with paperwork. Not that it would bother him, no he enjoyed work. The feeling to construct something was wonderful and he felt pleasure anytime he remembered that all of this was now his own. He was living his dream and finally he could let go of the past. Everything, he went through did not matter anymore. Finally he could look forward to the future and the teen had the feeling, that he had a great future in front of himself.

His office was in one of the highest storey of the company building. From his desk out, he had the perfect view over the illuminated city. The sight let him feel like a king. It was as if the whole world lied to his feet. But when he remembered the meeting from earlier, it was true. Everyone fawned in order to get a collaboration with KaibaCorp and even the experienced business men were fawning him, only to earn his sympathy. Even the _Big Five,_ the guys who helped him to get rid of his stepfather, were like lap dogs. They have thought, they could use him for their own little games, that was why they helped him. But Seto had used them as well and in the meantime they are knowing, that he has the power to get rid of them as well. No wonder they are following his commands without question.

The young company owner chuckled. It was too amusing to think that some of the most successful men on the globe, got played-out by a fifteen years old brat. Most of these guys were thrice as old and more than one head taller than Seto was, but he was the boss and they knew very well, he could replace them anytime he pleases.

When his blue eyes stared out of the oversized window, he thought that everything he went through was it worth yet. He had get rid of his stepfather and had took over the man´s whole ownership.

 _Everything what happened, serves him right. I hope he is roasts in the hell for everything he did..._ He thought bitterly and his expression darkened instantly. Thinking about that man wasn´t doing him anything good, so he cleared his head and continued his work for some more hours. From out there, he could hear some of his employee´s talking. Most of the staff was still present. Seto had ordered them to work day and night until the realise date of the second game. In this company was no place for slackers. At least one thing he had learned from Gozaburo in all this years.

But now this man belonged to the past and he should stop thinking about him. Another reason why he loved work so much. Working didn´t left much time for pondering and in the end, he hadn´t much time for such nonsense anyway. What was done was done. The past was over and he should focus at the future. A principle, Seto really liked to follow.

By the time, he finally finished the pile of paperwork, it was four o´clock in the morning. He sighed when he realized that he had to attend school today. Youth office had made the condition that he had to attend the school at least twice per week. One of the many demands the authority set, so that he and his brother were allowed to live on their own.

Although Seto was the owner of a famous company now, he was still a minor and of course the youth office would keep an eye on them. Not that it made any difference, he was practically an adult for many years now. He would go so far and claim that he was grown-up since his real father died seven years ago. The circumstances have forced him to grow up fastly, he had never really owned a childhood. Today it didn´t matter anymore. He had accomlished everything he was dreaming about. And he enjoyed it to the fullest extent.

It should not bother him too much. School was a unavoidably evil but it could not be changed and he was not someone who would whine about something what needed to be done. Alone this attitude had brought him this far. Even if he did not really need an school education anymore. All those years under Gozaburo´s custody, he had been drilled from the private tutors through the lessons. Sleep had been a luxury which he could rarely afford. Thanks to all the careful discipline, he was intellectually at the llevel of an university was not called a genius for nothing. And if he learned one thing under his stepfather´s care, than that a _Kaiba_ does not neglect any of his obligation, no matter how unpleasent it´s were.

 _Kaiba..._ Yes he was a Kaiba now. And he was proud of the name. Because he was the only Kaiba who still mattered. Gozaburo´s era was gone and now it was his turn.

He smirked when his eyes were fixed once again at the city view, before he called his secretary inside and let himself serve three cups of dark coffee. He was not very fond of sweets, so he drank the bitter tipple without milk and sugar. Caffeine helped him to stay awake, a habit which he got habituated to some years ago.

When he finished the cups, it was after five o´clock am and it was time for him to return to the Kaiba mansion. He needed a shower and change in his school uniform. Calling his chauffeur over his mobile phone, he left his office when the limo was ready.

Forty minutes later, after a hot shower, he stood dressed in his navy blue school uniform before the mirror and admired his reflection. Smoothly combed hair and a perfect posture. Once again, he allowed himself a pleased smirk. Satisfied with his appearance, he left the bathroom and headed down towards the dining room.

The housemaid served him a light and healthy breakfast, with a fried egg and fruit salad. Of course a cup with pure coffee could not miss. A good breakfast was for him indispensable for a good start in the day. Without nutrient, the brain couldn´t work properly and Seto hated nothing more as slackers. That´s why he had always valued a balanced nourishment.

After the last bite, he wiped his mouth with the napkin and stood up. He headed downstairs, in order to get ready to leave, when he passed by the lounge. The resounding sound of the television let him stop. He stood by the doorframe and observed his brother with narrowed eyes.

Like him, Mokuba had to leave in the coming minutes for school. Although the boy was already dressed, he was looking straightly at the tv screen, where the most ridculous and childish cartoon showes, Seto could imagine.

Mokuba had not noticed him yet. He was only focused on the cartoon and was crunching a bag of greasy potato chips. Seto was disgusted by the boy´s behaviour. How could someone stuff himself with such junk already in the morning?

Suddenly, Mokuba´s head turned in his direction and before the teen could turn away from the scene, his younger brother called out for him.

"Niisama... When did you come home?" The boy jumped to his feet and ran over to him. "Huh? Are you going to school today?"

It was a while now that Mokuba had seen him to attend school and so it was only naturel that he wondered a bit. But for the brunette teen this was only a silly question.

"How stupid. It´s pretty much obvious that I´ll attend school today." Seto replied cooly. He didn´t notice or he did not care, how Mokuba slightly flinched.

"W.. Would you like to walk together with me to school?" The black haired boy asked hesitantly. Although he was six years younger as Seto and was still a junior, they schools were in the same neighborhood. Of course they both attended private schools.

Maybe it was the naivety or better imbecility of the question, but the older Kaiba found himself quite annoyed.

"This is the largest nonsense I ever heard. Maybe you´ve already killed your brain cells with that junk food." Seto pointed to the half-empty bag potato chips, which laid careless on the sofa now. "A Kaiba does not walk to school. But if you want to embarrass yourself even more, than continue with your ridculous ideas and behaviour. But please don´t bother me with it."

He watched how Mokuba´s bottom lip slightly trembled and he flinched at his harsh tone. Once again he couldn´t help but the younger boy´s comportment angered him.

"And don´t cry again. It´s pathetic and you know it." The fifteen years old teen snapped. "I can´t believe that you´re really my brother. Haven´t you learned anything those past years?! Crying is for loser. Weakness is something a Kaiba would never show openly. You´re a disgrace."

There was silence for a long moment. A moment where Mokuba actually processed the words. A second later, tears were streaming down his cheeks and Seto could not believe it.

"I just told you, stop crying!"

"I don´t care what you say!" Mokuba yelled back. "We´re no _Kaiba_! We were just adopted that´s the only reason we´re even here! And I wish it had never happened. The orphanage was far more better then this place. At least you were yourself back then! But now, you´re just a stupid imitation of _Gozaburo!"_

Seto couldn´t believe that his stupid brother just yelled at him. This never happened before and yet he couldn´t hide his fury, because being compared to Gozaburo was the last straw. How could Mokuba dare to compare him to that man, who sent them, but especial _him_ through the hell?!

Without thinking, he grabbed the boy in front of him, by the collar and pushed him roughly against the wall. It was a similar scene like three months ago, when he used Mokuba in order to gain the majority of company shares. It had worked back then. The boy was simple too naive. But at that time, Seto had not really wanted to harm Mokuba. It had just been a part of his strategy back then. But right now he was really fuming with anger.

Mokuba tried to fight his grip but it was meaningless. Not only was Seto over six years older, the boy was a very small and fragile child too. It had probably something to do with the fact that Mokuba had been a premature birth. Anyway, his little brother had always been smaller than other children his age group.

"Let me go!"

"You little bugger. How dare you to talk to me like that?!" He strengthen his hold. "Do you´ve any idea how hard I´ve worked so that you can live the life you have now? Only because of me, you´re living in a mansion, only because of me your room is filled with costly game consoles. Only of me, you can stuff yourself with every junk you want! How dare you, you ungrateful brat?!"

Before Mokuba could say anything, Seto tossed him roughly to the floor. The younger boy groaned in pain but he could not care less about it.

"Don´t get into my way ever again." He hissed, before he turned around and left the room, some minutes later the mansion too. The limousine was already waiting for him and he wasted no time and let himself drive to his school building. But all the way, his laptop was on his lap and he did more work done. Work, helped him to calm down and soon his anger vanished. He could not await to return later to the company and finish another project. He smiled, when he leaned back. In his head were so many ideas with what he should start first. But he had time now. KaibaCorp was his own, and he had all the time to fulfill all his dreams.

Soon, he was so focused in his work that he didn´t thought about Mokuba anymore. That he forgot that he left his little brother crying on the floor. And he didn´t realize that not long ago, it would have broke his heart to see tears on the boy´s face. Mokuba was the kid he used to comfort and care for, but now he was only thinking about his company.

The sky way grey again and surely it would begin to rain soon.

 **To SB-129, Thanks for your review. I´m planning to update at least once per week but I can´t promise that I´ll always manage it.**

 **Reviews are appreciated ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A strange encounter**

The sky was overcast with dark grey clouds. Although it was early morning, no sunlight could find its way through the cloud layer. But it was a normal week day and the streets were busy. People were heading to work, most of them protected oneself with colorful umbrellas when the first raindrops began to fall. Soon the rain was pouring and it was a funny sight, how all these people quickened their pace in order to avoid getting soak. Some of the passersby, who went without a rain protection were trying to cover their heads with a jacket or bag. Others on the other hand were looking for protection inside from shops or cafes. However, some people through didn´t bother to protect onself from the rain. They were simple heading through the streets and either they did not mind that they got soaked or they were in too much hurry and couldn´t afford to lose track of time.

One of those, who simple not cared whether his wet clothes were sticking to his skin was Mokuba. The boy stormed through the human masses, not bother to avoid stepping in the puddles. His sneakers were totally drenched anyway, so were his hair and his satchel, probably altogether with the content.

At least the rain prevented people to see his tear-stained face. It would be embarrassing if someone saw him cry. He was not a baby anymore but since his last encounter with Seto, he could not help it but felt even more depressed as he had already felt all those past months.

The realization that his brother apparently really did not care about him anymore hit him hard. Although expected and hurt by all the rejection he received lately, the dark haired child still hoped it would be just a phase. That Seto was just going through a difficult age and struggled at the same time to lead KaibaCorp successfully. Mokuba knew that some teenagers could change, but changing did not mean to become a complete different person.

Maybe he should not be too surprised. Seto´s changes did not came overnight. He was not the same since years now. Gozaburo had changed his brother and he had changed Mokuba in many ways too, it was just that his brother´s entire personality disappeared. Seto was a different person now and all the time he had hoped that, when Gozaburo would just disappear from their life, that his brother would find back to his old self.

 _How stupid and naive,_ Mokuba thought bitterly. Perhaps he was really just some stupid child, because he could not understand why things could not be fine again. But on the other hand, things had not been fine for Seto since their mother died, unfortunately by giving birth to Mokuba. Seto had never blamed him, neither did their real father when alive, but some of the relatives did and he knew it. Nevertheless, although Seto did not blamed him openly, it was a sad fact that his birth changed his brother´s life terrible. He understood that Seto´s childhood had been more embossing as his own, even before Gozaburo adopted them, but at least he had known their parents and could remember them.

Mokuba on the other hand owned no clear memories. He did not even know how his mother had looked and he knew certainly not how it would be to have one. He could hardly remember their father, he was only three years old when he died by a car accident. But at least he still knew how he had looked and that he had always been very affectionately towards his children. After his death, Seto never spoke about their parents again. No matter how often he had asked about them when he was little. Today, the boy realized how painful this must have been for his brother. But growing up without even remember your own parents was painful too.

Nodbody from their relatives wanted them. They just made sure to appropriate all of their father´s property, before they abandoed him and Seto in the orphanage. His brother never confirmed his suspicion, but Mokuba asumed they did just blame him for their mother´s death and did not want him and Seto for that reason.

It might sound strange, but the boy had to admit he did not mind being in the orphanage back then. His brother had cared about him so much. Always comforting him, always protecting him. Seto became everything; mother, father and big brother in one. Maybe this responsibility had really stolen Seto´s childhood and everything became worser when Gozaburo adopted them. Although Mokuba knew that it was not his fault, he could not help but felt guilty. While Seto did everything to protect him and give him a nice childhood nevertheless, Mokuba could not do anything to help the only person he cared for. He did let his big brother down in more than just one occasion.

The rain became so strong that it hurt on his skin. There was so much traffic and only when the boy crossed a street without looking, the toots of the cars pulled him out from his thoughts. He hurried to the other side and was glad that the car drivers were friendly enough to let him pass before they drove off.

Only now, he recognized how cold he was. Drenched from head to the toes, he was shivering. Accessory, he was already late for school but his satchel was drenched as well and surely even his textbooks would not have been spared from the rain. He would get into big trouble with his teacher, if he shows up like this. It was a strict private school after all and most of the teachers valued strict discipline. And showing up late, not to forget the condition he was, would only mean trouble. In the worst case they could call Seto and he did not even want to imagine how the older Kaiba would react then. So Mokuba decided for the first time in his nine years old life to skip school without even thinking about the consequences. He was not in the mood for learning anyway.

The boy turned into the different direction and thought about what he should do instead. His clothes were totally wet and perhaps it would be better to return home. But otherwise he did not liked the idea, because the domestic servants could ask questions. Besides he did not want to be in Gozaburo Kaiba´s house yet. With the name _Kaiba_ everything changed for the worse.

Despite the chill, he decided to stay outdoors for a start. He wandered through the busy streets, until he found himself standing in a nice park. Well, not so nice by this weather, and because of the time and the weather nobody else was around, but Mokuba could not think of any other place to go anyway. At least a playground was found in the middle of the grounds. He smiled for the first time today and wasted no time and ran to one of the swings.

Forgotten was the cold and even the rain, when the boy swung his short legs and sway high. He loved playgrounds, he always had. The orphanage had owned a relative big playground with swings, slide and climbing frame. Mokuba remembered that he used to spend all his freetime there. At that time, he had not been alone. Seto always watched- or even played to together with him. But those days were long over.

When he thought about his brother, the child felt depressed again. Somehow he became more and more unhappy with his life. He felt alone and abandoned, to that came the feeling to have no place to belong to. Seto had always been his reference person but his brother had his beloved company now and there was no longer place for stupid little Mokuba. But without Seto´s guidance he was so lost.

He stopped moving his legs and the swing became slower until it´s was not moving. Mokuba did not stood up but continued to sit at the swing, he looked sadly at the ground. Thinking about those times hurt. Since he did not remember his parents and he did not know how it feels to have them around, his brother had always been anything. The only family he had and the only love he had received came from Seto. But like the older Kaiba said, these times are long over. His memories belonged to the past, it was just not easy to accept the fact.

"What are you doing here young Kaiba?"

The boy fell almost from the swing. He had not noticed that someone approached him. Frightenedly, he turned around and looked up directly in the smiling face of a strange man. The guy was fancy dressed in a red suit, a white ruffle tie, hung loosely over his chest. But the strange dress was not the most strikingly about him, far more notable was the shoulderlong silverhair, which was half covered by the red umbrella which matched the dress.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Mokuba asked sceptically. Even he knew, that talking to complete strangers was irresponsible. And especial not with strangers who obviously call you by your surname.

"My name is Maximillion Pegasus." The man said and stepped near. "And you´re Seto Kaiba´s younger brother right?"

"How do you know?"

"Actually, I´m a business associate of your brother. I´ve seen you before, when your stepfather was still in charge of KaibaCorp. So, I´m wondering what you´re doing outside here by yourself, since you should probably be in school yet. So you´re obviously skipping school, but why staying outside in the rain, you´ll catch a cold if you stay in your drenched clothes any longer."

"And if so." Mokuba said, although he felt somewhat relieved that these guy apparently knew his brother, it was odd nevertheless. Why should a business partner from Seto bother to approach him? "It´s only my concern. And besides, I don´t know you."

Maximillion Pegasus chuckled an looked down at him. "Well, it´s like I said. I´m just wondering what you´re doing here. You´ll get sick if you stay here longer. Besides skipping school isn´t something I would´ve expected from a Kaiba."

Mokuba snorted. "Maybe it´s because I´m not a Kaiba at all."

"Really?" The man asked with feigned indignation. "When I last meet your brother, you both were still called Kaiba."

"We´re Kaiba because of the name not by blood!" He retorted irritated.

The man chuckled again. "I know very well that both of you are adopted. But after everything Seto Kaiba has accomplish, you can be very proud to wear this precious name. Everyone will recognize you. I asume this is more as two orphans could ever dream of?"

Not understanding what this man wanted, the child felt angered by these words. Business partner or not, this conversation became ridiculous. "What do you know? It´s not your problem anyway. Go away, I don´t want to talk to you."

"But letting a little boy staying soaked in the rain would make me a bad guy." The silver haired adult simple said. " I you don´t mind, I´ll drive you home. I´m sure your brother will appreciate it."

He glared at the older male. Maybe it was because Mokuba in general mistrusted adults. After the horrible experience with Gozaburo and his private tutors, he did not trust adults anymore. Sure he had not gotten the half of the torture Seto had, but they had not treated him friendly either. No wonder his brother was the only person he trusted, or better had been.

"Go away! If I want to go home than I would do it by myself."

"Hm, does that mean you´ve a reason not to be at home?"

Somehow, the boy could not help but he found the man creepy. It was not normal that some complete stranger showed up and began a conversation with him. When Seto still cared for him, he had always warned Mokuba never talk to strangers. At those times, his brother had been very protective about him and rarely let him out of his sight. It was uncomprehensible how times could change.

However, he could not answer or did not want to say anything, because in the end this strange Mr Pegasus was right. He did not want to be at home. Not in his adoptive father´s mansion all alone. Seto would seldom be at home and when he was, he ignored Mokuba anyway.

"You really don´t want to be at home?" The man said and Mokuba looked down at the ground.

"This none of your business. Leave me alone."

There was a moment filled with silence and he already thought this Pegasus guy would finally leave, until he felt that the strong rain suddenly stopped to hail down on his skin. He looked up again, utterly surprised when Pegasus holded his umbrella over his head.

"Really kid, you´ll get sick. Maybe I should call your brother and let him know what you´re doing?"

His eyes widened a bit, when he mentioned Seto. Although, his brother would probably not care, he knew how angry he would become when someone would bother him and especially if someone would bother him about Mokuba.

"My brother is busy."

"Oh, I can imagine so." Pegasus laughed. "Leading one of the largest companys on the globe must be busy. Especially, when the owner is almost a child. Do you know that I knew your father?"

Mokuba blinked, utterly confused. From where should the guy knew his father. This was ridiculous.

"Gozaburo and I were working very close together a while ago."

 _Oh, he is just talking about Gozaburo again,_ He thought and said angrily; "Gozaburo is not my father!"

"So? But you´re wearing his name and as far a I´m informed, you were legally adopted at a very young age. However, what I wanted to say, do you know that KaibaCorp produced war weapons, when Gozaburo was still in charge?"

The boy nodded, although he was clueless what this man wanted from him.

"KaibaCorp had made casualties because the company forfeited sympathies in the puplic. The media criticized KaibaCorps interference in war zones. A large part of those weapons there were products of KaibaCorp. Gozaburo didn´t care about the fact, that miliions of civilians died because of weapons he let produce."

"Why are you telling me that?" Mokuba asked confused.

"The company was at the low point lately, but Gozaburo was blind to see it. That your brother took over KaibaCorp is the best thing what could happen. He transmuted the company completely. KaibaCorp is now a worldwide established company for game production. Even after only three months, KaibaCorps first published game is international on top one. Everyone from the business is begging practically to get contracts with KaibaCorp, myself included. I´m amazed how a fifteen years old kid can manage this. Your brother is a real genius."

"He is." The child mumbled. Maybe he was not as gifted like Seto but Mokuba understood now, why this man was actually talking to him. He said, that he wanted a contract with KaibaCorp. Of course Pegasus was trying to win Seto´s sympathy by helping the poor, stupid younger brother out of his miserable situation. Pegasus could not know how wrong he was, Seto would not care whether Mokuba was out drenched in the rain or would get sick. Seto was only caring about KaibaCorp and if Mr Pegasus had not anything interesting to offer for him, Seto would never made a contract with the guy.

"Now, My offer is still standing. I can drive you home."

Mokuba stood up. "No thanks. I find my way home without your help. And besides, I don´t even know you." With that said he walked with fast steps away. He might not be as smart as his brother, but he was not stupid either. He was sick of being used by everyone. Gozaburo did it, even Seto did it and now some strange guy tried it too. If there was one thing he swore to himself, that he would not let anyone hurt him again. Not the way Seto hurt him three months ago. And he knew that KaibaCorp was the cause for all his pain anyway. Mokuba would not participate as a chessman for everyone in these sick business game.

He hurried to get out of the park and felt relief when Mr Pegasus was not following him. Obviously the man had gotten the message that he did not want to have anything to do with him. The boy could not know, how Pegasus smirked because Mokuba had already taken the bait. More less he could know, what for plans the man still had for him.

 **Thanks to MelvinApproved for the review!**

 **Reviews are very much apprecite :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The way it works**

"Well, you see Mr Kaiba, you want me honestly to place my signature under a contract which says that I´ve to obligate myself not to release any sort of new projects without KaibaCorps permission? Additional, you want an share of every profit my company earns with said projects?"

Seto glared at the man in front of him. When he started the meeting he never asumed that dealing with this guy could be so troublesome. But here he was, trying to convince a man, whose collaboration KaibaCorp urgently needed, or better a cooperation Seto desperately wanted. All his future projects were depending from this coclusion of contract but obviously this man was more than just a rich snoop, there he thought that some flattering would be enough to get what he wanted. Well, he had been wrong but that did not mean he would give up. On the contrary, business was a hard game and the young company owner was not the type who would give up before he got what he wanted.

"If you read the contract throroughly, you should notice that your company will gain a fifteen percent profit from the sales quotation KaibaCorp earns with projects connected with your company." The teen replied calmy, although inwardly he was fuming that this meeting lasted longer as expected, especially since he had not gotten the damned signature yet.

"Fifteen percent?" The older male chuckled lightly. "Do you know that I´m one of the most wealthy people of this earth ball. Profit is the last thing I need to care about."

The brunette narrowed his eyes. It was a rare thing that someone dared to test his patience in such way. Since he had overtaken the company, everyone was fearing him and his word was law here. Even the old-fashioned business men were respecting him, he had made sure of that. If there was one thing Seto would ever agree with his step father, than that power needs to be ruled by fear. And he was a ruler, that was undeniable.

However, the man in front of him was not fearing him. No, far worse was that this guy was obviously amused about him. But even if he was angered, this was not the right time to lose his temper.

"Mr Pegasus." He said calmy. Not giving the impression to be intimidated by him. His age had never been an issue for him, but he was well aware that some people could think of him as a unfledged brat, who they could use for their own purposes. People like Pegasus wanted to control him and they thought he was a little fish in this sea of corruption. Unfortunatly for them, Seto learned early to be a part of the game and he had became a far better player than any of the older guys. Maybe it was a good thing that this guy underestimated him so much, because if he would knew him, than Pegasus would be more careful.

"If the profit isn´t what you´re interested in, than tell me what you want ? Is it success? Appreciation? You know as well as I, that the collaboration between our companies could be the breakthrough. KaibaCorp is a young enterprise, which is already wellknown for the high-tech stand of our virtual games. You´re the founder of the duell monsters card game and I´m planning insert duell monsters for my future productions. Just imagine the greatness of such combinations. A virtual world for duell monsters, I give you my word, nobody will exceeds this. All what I need is your coorporation."

Pegasus looked at him with a amused expression. He stroked his silver hair behind his ear, before he folded his hands in his lap. "I´m not completely convinces young Kaiba. Maybe I should be honest, it´s more than obvious that KaibaCorp has more gain from this deal, as myself."

"The projects I´m planning will benefit your as much as they benefit my company."

The older male shook his head lightly. "This is were you´re wrong. I´m for much longer in this business as you´re. Just because Gozaburo was stupid enough to let you trick him, doesn´t mean that everyone will be so stupid. Fact is, that I´m little interested in giving you right of disposal over my duell monster cards. I see that a collaboration between us will benefit you. After all, KaibaCorp is a very young enterprise. Though..."

"Though what?" Seto asked short-temperedly.

"Although, the name Kaiba is well-known on the earth ball. But we shouldn´t forget, that your step father´s company was a top company for war weapons, perhaps even one of the biggest of the entire world. Gozaburo made an billion profit yearly and he was advisably one of the most feared men in the business world."

Seto felt his blood boil, like every time something or someone reminded him of his stepfather. This man belonged into the past and the last thing he needed,was getting constantly reminded of that monster. Pegasus wanted to provoke him and he knew it. Too bad, that he was professional enough to not let this happen.

"I thought our meeting is about coming to a deal, not to remember my step father. Because his era is over now." The boy replied coldly and his expression was so fossilized, that nobody could think that he was only fifteen years old. His expression and phrasing, reminded more on a thirty years old, not to forget his outstanding cold-bloodedness.

"This meeting is mostly about judge with whom I´ve it to do here. Of course it is very impressive to build and lead a company at your young age, but as far as I´m informed, you just who you´re because of Gozaburo. You took everything he owned and made it to yours. I agree, a very clever maneuver, but in the end you´re still a child."

"Well, maybe you underestimate myself a bit, or why are you afraid to cooperate with KaibaCorp than?"

This time, Pegasus was laughing. Seto frowned but he stayed composed. This branch of industry was often a matter of patience, living under Gozaburo had taught him more than enough patience, and who laughs last, laughs best. He believed in this saying.

"Mr Kaiba, I haven´t expected that you could be so amusing." He said and wiped away some laugh tears from the corner of his eyes, before his turned his gaze back towards the younger male. "I´m working in this business for more than twenty years, you´re not even that old yet. Do you really think I would let myself manipulate that easily?"

Seto did not really expected this. Until now he had gotten ever deal he wanted and dealing with that man was definitely a challenge, especially since he needed a contract with Pegasus more than anything. Every other deal he got, was meaningless if he could not get his permission to use duell monsters for his game software. But it was not just that, alone the fact how often this guy mentioned his step father gave him a chilling feeling. He had learned enough about intrigues, those years under Gozaburo´s care, and somehow he had the feeling that Pegasus plotted something. And usually, Seto could trust his instinct.

"In the end your´re just a brat who got adopted by the right man." The silver haired adult continued, voice almost taunting. "You were just lucky that you were at the right time on the right place, otherwise you would still rotting in that orphanage, am I wrong?"

With narrowed eyes, Seto listened. Although angered about the audacity of that man, he was curious what he wanted to accomplish.

"But what you did with KaibaCorp is quite impressive, even I have to admit it. Gozaburo made the most profit but he was worldwide criticized. Now, with KaibaCorp producing virtual games, you´ve brought back the prestige to the name. And now you want even a contract with me, and yes your idea is brilliant, but like I said, you´re contract isn´t offering any interesting for me."

"You´re not interested in a contract with KaibaCorp but you´re bringing up all this nonsense about my step father, my past and my company. What is it ,what you really want?" Because Seto knew very well that there was more.

"Somehow, I like you. You reminds me abit of myself when I was younger. Determined to reach the goals you set for yourself. Very impressive. But you should know, that I haven´t change as much yet and I´m still used to get what I want." For a long moment the man just observed Seto, before he smirked and continued to talk. "Duell monsters for the virtual world. This would be unbeatable. And I´m not used to share the glory."

"What do you mean?" But Seto had already a suspicion.

"Simple, the new KaibaCorp is much too glorious as t be lead by a brat which came orginally from the gutter."

"You want my company." The teen said dangerously.

Pegasus smiled. "You could say that."

"The deal is failed. I´ll find other ways to get what I want. Now, get out of my office!" Seto snapped, this time not bothering to hide his anger.

"So impulsive?" Pegasus asked when he stood up. "You shouldn´t forget my purpose Seto Kaiba. I get always what I want."

"So do I. And I won´t repeat myself. Get out!" Seto answered angrily and waited that the guy would finally leave, but before he turned around, the man said something which definitely caught his attention.

"May I give you a suggestion before I take my leave? You should perhaps watch out for your younger brother a bit more, as to play the whole day with your company."

"Excuse me?"

"I meet the poor kid earlier today, completely soaked in the rain and on a time, where children were normally supposed to be in school." Pegasus said. "I thought, I should just inform you about it."

This time Seto could not control himself longer,he stood up and stepped before Pegasus. Obviously this guy was planning on using Mokuba against him. So that he would get his hands on KaibaCorp. Over the years, everyone had used Mokuba in order to manipulate him. Gozaburo had done it countless times and the worst was, his brother was way too naive to notice it. But this time this would not happen, KaibaCorp was his own and everyone who tried to get what was his would get to know him.

"I´ll tell you this only once. Stay away from my brother or you´ll regret it."

"Oh, you can be protective too? Well, I´m curious what the youth office will say when they learn about you being neglectful towards your brother? It wouldn´t end well, and also it couldn´t be good for the reputation of your company. By the way greet your brother from me, it was nice to chat with him." With that said, the man finally left his office.

At once the door was closed, Seto did not bother to control his anger any longer. With a swift movement, he throw down all the papers and folders from his desk, a second later the desk was overturned too, last the chair followed to the ground. When he had abreacted himself enough, he wasted no time and ordered his limousine. He needed to get home and have some words with Mokuba.

The drive home was strained. The meeting with Pegasus was a disaster and now Seto knew that he got another enemy. Another one who wanted to stretch out his arm after his company. The Kaiba knew that many people envied him about his success, and alot of other companies tried to sabotage him. But he had it under control. The problem was just that he needed the contract with Pegasus and even if he could, no he will, find a way to get his signature, this man had indirect declared war to him. Pegasus wanted to take over KaibaCorp and the fact that this man obviously had contact with his little brother gave him an uneasy feeling. It would not be much of a problem if he could his brother fully, but unfortunately Mokuba was too gullible for his own good. Not even the years under their stepfather´s dictatorship could change that. It would be more than easy for guys like Pegasus to manipulate the boy and turn him against him.

What used Gozaburo to say, that Mokuba was his own weakness but the one which would be his downfall. Well, Seto did not intended to fall and definitely not because of his stupid little brother. Such things like brotherly loyalty got overvalued and if Mokuba would ever dare to betray him, he would pay dearly for it.

Seto shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself. His brother may be too gullible, but he knew that he would never turn his back to him. Mokuba´s loyalty was out of the question, but nevertheless his stupidity could cost him more than conscious despicableness. He had to make sure, that this was the first and the last time Pegasus would have the chance to get near his brother. It was intolerable anyway, why his brother ran through the streets when he was supposed to be in school. The last thing he needed was the authorities in his back, because they got the impression he was unfit to care for Mokuba.

Finally, the limo stopped before the mansion and he wasted no time and stormed inside the house, ignoring the maid who wanted to take his coat on towards. Instead he stormed the stairs up. When he reached the first floor, he headed directly to Mokuba´s room, without knocking he pushed the door open.

His brother was sitting on his bed, blancket wrapped around his shoulders and controller of his favourite console in hand. When Seto entered he looked up, apparently surprised but he was not excited like he usual would be. Instead his eyes were cheerless and his cheeks were flushed in a deep red. Seto knew that this was usual a dependable sign that the kid became sick. He had nursed him through all possible children´s diseases, and so he could tell such facts. Not that he felt sorry for him, on the contrary, if his little brother thought that skipping school and running through the rain were acceptable things to do, than getting a cold was just the right punishment.

"I hope you had an intersting day _otouto."_ Seto said in a sharp voice.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mokuba asked, sincerely confused.

"You know what I mean! I hope you enjoyed your conversation with Pegagsus."

The younger Kaiba blined few times, before he seemed to understand what his brother was talking about. "You mean this strange guy with silver hair and the red suit?"

"Obviously." Seto rolled his eyes, several annoyed with Mokuba´s denseness. "Now tell me what did he want from you."

"I don´t know..."

"What did he say to you?"

"He offered me to drive me home, because my clothes were drenched from the rain..." The dark haired child said hesitantly. He was still tense in front of his big brother and clearly he had not forgotten how poorly he treated him earlier.

"And you went with him?!" The older Kaiba was stunned.

"Of course not. I´m not stupid, I don´t even know this guy!"

"Really? I´ve the impression you´re quite stupid, otherwise you wouldn´t ran around when you´re supposed to be in school. And you were talking to this man, my enemy! Pegasus wants to ruin me and you´ve nothing better to as have a chatting with him?!" Now he was almost yelling at the younger boy.

I haven´t even talked to him!" Mokuba protested and this time he was raising his voice. "He came and talked to me and I didn´t even know who he was, what he wanted from me ,nor less that he has something to do with you!"

"That´s why you aren´t supposed to talk to strangers. Everyone knows about your surname and I´ve so much enemies that I lost count. They´ll use every opportunity to use you for their purposes."

"I already know it, okay!" The boy yelled back, it was not to deny how uncomfortable he felt with Seto interrogating him like that. "And what do you care anyway, it´s not as if I will babble out KaibaCorps secrets, which, by the way, I don´t even know!"

"Shut up! You don´t know anything about the business I´m working in, you´ve no idea to what things people be able to do in order to get what they want." Seto glared dangerously at his brother. "Tell me what about Pegasus spoke to you!"

"Nothing, really. He just said few things about you and..."

"And?" The teen demanded impatiently.

"About Gozaburo..." Mokuba muttered weakly and looked down at his knees. Their stepfather was someone, nobody of them wanted to remember. "But it wasn´t anything important. He just talked about the weapons, Gozaburo let produce and that he admires it how you manages to lead the company at such young age..."

Seto sneered. "If you would just have even the slightest bit of intellect, than you wouldn´t have talked to him at all. Really Mokuba, every idiot has more common sense than you!"

Again, the nine year old kid felt humilitated. Everyone could see how hurt he felt, except for Seto who had other things in his mind as brother´s sensitive feelings. Mokuba lowered his head. Maybe he just wanted to hide fresh tears, but said nothing.

"If this man every approaches you, you´ll not talk to him! Not a single word, do you understand?!" The brunettes tone was perilous and demanding and let no room for protest.

"Why should I talk to that creepy guy again? I don´t even want to. And why are you always yelling at me? It isn´t my fault that everyone wants something from you, but I´ve nothing to do with it. I don´t want even be a part of this game. So leave me alone!"

"Unfortunately for you, you´ll be a part of this games as long as you carry the name Kaiba. And since you´ve not the common sense to judge people correctly, I´ll have to make sure you´ll never run in this guy again. From tomorrow onward, you´ll let yourself drive to school with the limo and after school, I´ll send someone to pick you up."

Mokuba´s eyes widened. "What? But I´m not your prisoner. Besides, I´m not feeling well and I´m not sure whether I can go to school tomorrow. My head and my throat hur..."

"You´ll attend school tomorrow!" Seto interrupted harshly. "If you become sick, than it´s just the consequence of your unresponsible behaviour and maybe next time you´ll think twice and use your head for a change. And if you ever even think about skipping school again, than I promise that I won´t take the fall for you, and that you can explain yourself alone before the youth office. I you can´t act like a Kaiba, you aren´t worth to be one. Do both of us a favor and grow up!"

Without waiting for an reply, he turned around and left the room. He was sure, that his brother understood now and even if not, Seto would make sure that Pegasus would not get another chance to come near to the boy. What really mattered now, how he could get his hands at the man´s signature. On the legal way or not did not matter, because Seto Kaiba always got what he wanted.

 **Thanks to cuddlekinz0 for the review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sickness**

Mokuba had difficulties to concentrate. His head felt dizzy, his throat hurt and it was hard to breathe because of the common cold. With this conditon, he should lie in bed right now, but instead he sat in school and did not even know how he was supposed to manage it through the day. The worst was, he tried to tell Seto how he felt, but his brother was deaf for all his complains. According to the older Kaiba, it was his own fault and the cold was just the consequence of his own action. In the end, Seto did not care whether he was sick or not, the only thing which mattered was KaibaCorp. Maybe he would not even care if Mokuba died.

Those days, where Seto was still his brother, the real Seto, were long gone. He became an Kaiba, like Gozaburo had wanted him to become one. Mokuba himself had always been a burden for everyone. Nobody ever wanted him. Not in the orphanage, everyone just saw Seto and Gozaburo just adopted him because it had been his brother´s condition.

The black haired boy never blamed his brother for being the perfect and smart one. Although sometimes a bit jealous, Mokuba had always admired and looked up to him. He couldn´t remember his parents and his brother had always been the only caretaker in his life. Nobody else ever cared for him. How life could change, it was unbelieveable. Mokuba was alone now. There was just an brother whose only concern belonged his company.

The nine year old sighed and rubbed his eyes. He really felt miserable. He was sweating and freezing at the same time. It became hard to keep his eyes open.

Apparently, his bad condition was more than obvious, because without a warning, the teacher looked down at him, with a sceptical frown.

"Mr Kaiba, is my lecture bore you so much that staring at the table surface is more interesting?"

Mokuba blinked some times, before he looked up, knowing that all his peers were staring at him. "No sir, I´m not feeling well."

His teacher, usually a strict and intimidating personality, seemed to have understanding for his situation, or maybe it was because it was too manifest that Mokuba was indeed sick. In any case, the educationalist placed his palm against his forehead and nodded.

"You´re burning with fever. I´ll escort you to the infirmary, until someone comes and convoys you home."

He had not the energy to protest or to care about how angry Seto would be. He really felt miserable and was glad that at least his teacher recognized it from alone. After he packed his things together, he followed the teacher outside. All eyes were on him, but Mokuba couldn´t care less now.

Some minutes later, they arrived at infirmary. The competent nurse was unkind and just ordered him to lie down on the bed until someone would pick him up. He complied without a fuss and was just glad that he could finally rest for a bit.

The most staff from his school were unfriendly. The teachers were mostly strict and unyielding and the other personnel was not better. It had probably something to do with the fact that this was a private school. When Gozaburo was still around, Mokuba got taught by an private tutor. Although he hadn´t abused him physically, like he did with Seto on some occasions, Mokuba had suffered very much at that time. The tutor had always yelled at him and destroyed his whole self-confidence. Since then, he could not trust adults anymore, because he was always afraid they could harm him.

Closing his eyes, he was almost asleep but the nurse interrupted his slumber, when addressing him.

"I´ve called your brother. He refuses to pick you up untimely. A chauffeur will collect you on the regular termination."

"But I don´t feel well. I can´t finish school..." He protested weakly, praying that his expression did not show how those news shocked him.

"In that case, you´ve to stay here until school ends." She said uninteressted. "Be quit and sleep." With that said, she sat down on a chair, next to her desk. Grabbing a book, she did not pay more attention towards Mokuba.

He was glad that she left him alone, he felt even more miserable as before. Not even when he was sick Seto cared for him. It seemed, that all his fears were not unfounded. His brother did not care for him anymore. Nevertheless, it did not hit him completely by surprise. If he was honest, then he had already expected that Seto would not come. It was nothing new anyway.

This were his last thoughts before he fell finally asleep. The boy´s small body was too exhausted.

Hours must have passed, because when Mokuba opened his eyes again, he found himself in his own bed and room. He wondered for a brief second, how he came here without noticing it, but soon one of the maids entered after knocking and explained that he had been asleep when school ended and during the ride home, so the chauffeur carried him here.

The maid enquired how he felt and placed a bowl with steaming chicken soup on his night table. Despite the sleep, he did not feel much better and he did not felt very hungry either.

"Please try to eat at least a bit. It´ll help you to feel better. I´ll send a message towards Mr Kaiba and inform him about your condition. I´m sure he´ll come home soon."

The nine year old nodded, even if he was sure, his brother did not care.

"If there is something you need, please call me." She said before leaving the room. Of course she had better things to do as to pamper him. The mansion was huge and the personnel had to work very hard in order to meet Seto´s niggling standards. Maybe they feel pity for him, he was just nine year old after all and even when sick, Mokuba was left on his own.

At least he managed to eat half of the bowl and the hot soup felt good for his sore throat. Soon after that, he fell back asleep.

It was during the night that Mokuba awoke, but everything felt dizzy and for a moment he did not even realize where he was. His body was burning from heat and only when he felt that someone was wipping the sweat from his face, that he was not alone.

"Seto?" He groaned, his throat even more sore than before.

"Don´t worry, the doctor will be here soon." Only now he recognized the voice. It was the same maid, who brought him the soup earlier. She helped him to drink something, but Mokuba hadn´t the energy to stay awake for long and did not even perceived the surroundings. Sometime later, he recognized voices.

"He´s burning with fever and I don´t know what to do."

"For how long?"

"For hours yet."

Cold hands began to examine him. The little boy could only blink and saw an older man bent over him, but the silhouette was too blurred.

"Where are his parents?" A male voice asked.

"His brother is responsible for him, but I can´t contact him. I´ve tried it countless times."

"Impossible. I´ve to bring him to the hospital. Please try to contact his guardian again."

Mokuba felt how the same hands picked him up. Everything was blurred and he did not know what happened, when the man carried him out.

The next thing he knew was that he woke up in a room with white walls, lying on a strange bed. A man, dressed in a white coat was bending over him and to his left side stood a woman, also dressed in white.

"Mokuba can you hear me?" The man said.

"Where am I?" He groaned and his voice sounded so hoarse.

"In the hospital. You had during the night very high fever so that the family doctor brought you here." The woman explained, her tone was very kindly. "How are you feeling?"

Without answering her question, he tried to sit up and looked in every direction in the hope to find a sign that his brother was here. Surely Seto would not leave him alone here, would he? But there was nothing, expect for these two doctors and those white walls.

"Where is my brother?" His voice was thin and weak and he was afraid of the answer.

The male doctor offered him a smile. "We couldn´t contact him yet, but don´t worry I´m sure he´ll be here soon."

If the man´s intention was to comfort him with those words than he was wrong. In a matter of fact, that Seto still wasn´t here proved that he would never come. Mokuba was left alone here. Alone in a strange building with strange people. To boot, he could not remember if he had ever felt that sick before.

Maybe it was the fact that he was only nine years old, sick and afraid and that Seto did not bother to be there for him anymore, but all these feelings became slowly too much. Without warning he began to cry and couldn´t stop his tears. The doctor´s tried unsuccessful to calm him down. Mokuba felt abandonment and scared. All he wanted was his big brother, the real Seto who used to care for him.

 **TBC**

 **Thanks cuddlekinz0 for your review ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Consequences**

Seto spent the last forty-eight hours in an important meeting. Only his closest advisors were licensed and no interruption was allowed. It had been fatigue two days, but the result was everything what mattered. Finally, they worked out a plan out in order to get the wanted contract with Maximillion Pegasus. Though the measures would be not untainted, Seto was willing to make his hands dirty in order to get what he wanted.

The plan was finished but still they needed time so that Pegasus would not become suspicious. But in the end it only mattered that he would swallow the bait. The teen was convinced that it would all work out for his favour and than KaipaCorp would become an imperium for virtual game production. Indeed, these thoughts really brighten his mood.

The only thing what lacked was a hot shower and a feast and this day could definitely count as a good one. It was seldom that he was in a good mood anyway and he decided to enjoy himself today. He earned it after all.

However, the said mood darkened after he left the meeting room and his secretary stormed towards him.

"Mr Kaiba, finally you´re finish." She babbled ahead. "Your housekeepers called here over ten times. Apparently it is something urgently. But since you gave me the strict order not to interrupt the meeting, I did not inform you earlier."

He rolled his eyes. If there were any problems at the mansion, he would fire the personal without a second thought. Servants were replaceable and if those couldn´t do their job right, they would not get paid from him. Seto was an perfectionist and he expected the same perfectness from his employees or else he had no use for them.

"I was about to drive home anyway." Seto merely said. He was about to pass her, when she said something more.

"Actually, there is something else..." Obviously she was uncomfortable.

"Speak up!" The young Kaiba commanded, his patience already becoming thin.

"There´re some people waiting in your office. I told them that you were busy, but they insisted on waiting for you."

"What for people?"

"They´re from the youth office..."

Now, Seto was really fuming with anger. That much about having a good day. Without paying his secretary more attention, he stormed in the direction of his office. He was definitely not in the mood to deal with these fools yet and what were they wanting anyway?!

He did not even offered a greeting when he entered the room, just glared at the uninvited guests. Mr and Mrs Sorai, a couple whom was responsible for his and Mokuba´s case, since Gozaburo disappeared.

"I hope there is a good explanation for this." He snapped angrily. "Maybe I was not clear enough when I told you that I don´t want to have aynthing to do with you."

"Seto.." The woman began but he interrupted her immediately.

"For you I´m Mr Kaiba!" His voice holded the same authority he used with his subordinates and normally this tone let everyone shiver.

"What were you doing the last two days?" She continued, ignoring his fiat. "Nobody could contact you and your secretary refuesed to inform you."

Seto´s left eye twitched in anger. "I don´t owe you any explanation! As long as I fulfill the conditions you set, you´ll not interfire in my life!"

"We´re not here because of you. We want to talk about Mokuba." Mr Sorai said dryly. "Unfortunately you put through that you took the role as his guardian. But since you don´t take this responsibilty serious, we´ve to take action."

 _Of course Mokuba,_ He thought grimly and swore if his little brother got them into trouble once again, he was really going to get it.

"My brother is my concern and not yours. He has everything he needs and since I´m running a company, what is by the way a fulltime job, I can´t observe him the whole time."

"It´s neither about the company nor about observing him twenty-four hours. Maybe you can take care for yourself but Mokuba can´t. He is just nine years old and needs someone to look out for him."

"I´ve looked out for him since the day he was born!" Seto said dangerously low and stepped near, so that he was standing only some inches away.

"If this is the case, why couldn´t contact you anyone almost for two days?"

"Because I had a meeting!"

"Mokuba is in the hospital." Mrs Sorai said bluntly."Nobody could inform you, because you were too busy."

For a short moment he thought he had heard wrong. Hospitals meant for him nothing more as illness and death. His parents died both in a hospital. His mother by giving birth to Mokuba, his father after an car accident. And now his brother should...

"What is with him?" The young Kaiba asked and tried to hid his nervousness that Mokuba could be serious injured.

"An heavy angina. The responsible doctors called you countless times. When they couldn´t contact you, they informed the youth office about it."

These stupid doctors. It was their fault he had to deal with this now. But inwardly he felt relieved that Mokuba was not injured or something like that. "So thanks for informing me but there is no need for your interfire. I´ll take care of it from now onward. If you don´t mind than you can take your leave."

"We´re not only here to tell you about Mokuba but to inform you about something else." The woman said and for some reason, he did not liked her tone. "Since this incident finally proved your unfitness to care for him, we´ll file application by the law court to place Mokuba in a foster family."

"What?" Seto had the feeling as if he lost the ground under his feet. He needed a moment to progress said words but he recovered quickly. Nobody dared to threat him unpunished. "I´m not afraid of you and If you like try to take Mokuba away from me, you´ll lose badly anyway. My lawyers will destroy you."

"The judge will decide whatever is the best for Mokuba and like it or not, you´re still a child too and you can´t care for your brother."

Seto was fuming and he had every reason to. He would not waste his time any longer talking with those fools. Should they try to fight him, Seto Kaiba never loses. They would regret to made him their enemy.

"Clear off from my company!" He snapped and pointed to the door. "I´ll see you at the court!"

The couple exchanged a look before they sighed and relucantly left the office.

The teen´s mood was ruined. When one thing was going fine, than another thing went wrong. He hated it when something slipped his control. But he had to keep his cool and nothing could happen. Seto would make sure of it. After calming himself down, he ordered his limo and let himself drive to the hospital. No matter how annoying Mokuba could be, he was still his brother and he needed to check on him. In addition, these dopy doctor´s would get something to hear from him. Informing the youth office behind his back. Only because of this idiots he was in this mess now.

Heading inside the building, Seto demanded the responsible medics at once. The nurse looked at him with lack of understanding, when she hurried to look for the doctors. It was probably because he still a teenager and his bossy attitude met often of incomprehension. However, the Kaiba did not care about it anyway.

Some minutes later, he got the chance to talk to the medics. He was not holding back with reproaches, while the other side were accusing him that the neglect he showed was mental child abuse and that a forster home was a better option for Mokuba to live as left completely on his own. Of course this was not something Seto would simple let go. Fuming with rage, he demanded some other doctor who would treat Mokuba from now onward and dismissed the other both immediately. The only pleasing news were that Mokuba was not in actual danger, he just needed some time to recover.

When the nurse led him to Mokuba´s patient room, he decided not to show him his anger. It was not Mokuba´s fault for being here, well technically it was because if his brother would´ve run outside through the rain, all of this would not happen. However it could not be changed now and Seto realized that he shouldn´t have forced Mokuba to go to school, when it had been already obvious that the boy was becoming sick.

Mokuba looked bad, even he had to admit that. His eyes were dull and dark rings were formed under them and his cheeks were flushed in a deep red. A infusion was connected to his right hand and it was obvious how sick the boy still was. Seto knew not why, but the sight made him uncomfortable, or was it perhaps the guilt he felt? He shook his head. Thinking stupid thoughts would not help anyone anyway.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, once he sat down on the dark wooden chair next to the bed. Because it was of course a private clinic, the patient rooms were quite comfortable fitted. You could almost think you were in a hotel instead of a hospital.

Mokuba eyed him tensely. There were a lot of emotions in the boy´s grey orbs, which Seto failed to read. "Where were you?" The black haired boy asked without answering his question. His voice hoarse and scratchy.

"You know I have a company to run. I haven´t the time to watch twenty-four hours over you." The older Kaiba was irritated by his brother´s question. It was obvious that Mokuba was blaming him for not being there. Only because of his hard work Mokuba had the life he lived now and his brother should be grateful for it.

"I know..." The kid replied miserable. "KaibaCorp is the most precious thing for you..."

It was unbelieveable how impudent this kid could be even in his current condition!

"Yes of course my company is my most precious thing..." He snapped and stood up and began to walk up and down. "Because of KaibaCorp we have this life now. KaibaCorp makes it able for me to fulfill all my dreams and because of KaibaCorp you can have what you want. You can have a life other children can just dream of. So be grateful."

He saw how Mokuba lowered his eyes and turned slightly away from him. The next words, spoken by his brother, only provoked him more.

"You just care about your company and not about me anymore..."

"Without KaibaCorp we would still rot in that orphanage!"

"I liked it back than. The orphanage was better as it is now..." The kid mumbled and his voice was so quiet that perhaps Seto should not hear these words. Unfortunately he did. And this was the last straw for him.

The brunette´s eyes narrowed visible and his voice was cold like ice when he spoke; "Well then I have good news for you. It seems you have soon the opportunity to return to your valued orphanage."

Mokuba´s head shot up at once. His dull eyes were wide with horror. "What do you mean? You won´t send me away Seto, would you? I´m sorry, really. Please don´t send me to the orphanage..."

His little brother was truly scared that much was obvious. The weakened state Mokuba was in and the desperation in his eyes let him feel a sting in his heart. And now Seto was the one, who could not bear this view any longer.

"You ungrateful brat..." He said lowly, before he turned around and headed out of the room.

"Seto please don´t go! I´m sorry!" Mokuba´s deperate cries were following him outside but he did not stopp in his tracks, instead he left the hospital with fast steps.

The fresh air outdoors did little to relax his nerves but at least it helped him to get his head free. Clearly, Mokuba was now thinking that Seto could send him away. His younger brother took always every word to heart and this was another big weakness. Anyway, he had not told the boy about the demands of the youth office. But why should he? He would not allow them to take Mokuba away. No matter how annoying and ungrateful the boy could be, they were still a family.

 **TBC**

 **Thanks to cuddlekinz0 and guest for your reviews ;)**


End file.
